<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Here With You by ssa_jennifer_prentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784525">Safe Here With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jennifer_prentiss/pseuds/ssa_jennifer_prentiss'>ssa_jennifer_prentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, So here's this, end of 200 rewrite, fuck that, the way the show did it sucked, they don't go to a bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jennifer_prentiss/pseuds/ssa_jennifer_prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ lifted her head from where she had it tucked against Emily’s neck so she could look her in the eye. “You came for me,” her voice was barely above a whisper. “You came the whole way from London to rescue me.” Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the brunette agent in front of her.</p>
<p>“Did you ever doubt that I would?”</p>
<p>“No,” a few tears slipped out. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Emily’s. “I knew you would come. I just wasn’t sure I would make it to the time you found me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tw: blood, guns, death, ptsd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Here With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ stood with her hands suspended above her head in the middle of the cold, dark room she had been in for over 24 hours now. Matt had just given up his security codes, so she figured she didn’t have long now. They heard shots ring out from outside the room. Hastings ran out to investigate, leaving JJ, Matt, Askari, and his helper alone.</p>
<p>Askari took care of his assistant first, slitting his throat without a second thought. He made his way over in front of Cruse. “Stop!” JJ yelled despite knowing she couldn’t stop what was about to happen. Askari stabbed Matt in the abdomen. He removed his knife and lowered him to the ground. JJ was horrified by the amount of blood she watched pool around her friend’s body. </p>
<p>She heard footsteps come up behind her, now it was her turn. She felt Askari’s breath as he closed in. Before he managed to raise the knife to her neck, two shots rang out. She screamed slightly as she watched her captor drop to the ground.</p>
<p>She felt two familiar hands press against her side. It was Emily. Real Emily. Her Emily, here to save her. “Emily,” she said, voice wavering slightly. Emily knelt down to grab the keys to the handcuffs off Askari. “I knew they’d call you. I knew it.” And she did know. The only thing that kept her going was the certainty that Emily would find her. Emily would always come through for her. </p>
<p>“Shh,” Emily whispered, unlocking the handcuffs from JJ’s wrists. JJ’s arm wrapped around her side, the pain from the burn still present. Emily placed a hand on her back, wanting nothing more than to hold her, but knowing she couldn’t in the moment. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” JJ insisted. “Help Matt, please.” Reluctantly, Emily made her way over to where Hotch was crouched by Cruse. </p>
<p>“Hastings is headed to the roof,” Matt said while struggling to breathe. “You have to stop him.”</p>
<p>“Comms aren’t working down here. He’s lost a lot of blood. How’s JJ?” Hotch asked.</p>
<p>“She’s standing but that’s-,” Emily turned around to check on her friend. “Where the hell did she go?”</p>
<p>“She went to get Hastings.”</p>
<p>“It’s personal for her,” Matt muttered.</p>
<p>“Go help her. I’ve got him.” With that Emily took off looking for JJ.</p>
<p>JJ ran after Hastings as fast as her tired, dehydrated body would allow her to. He was making his way to the roof, JJ didn’t trail too far behind. He made it to the final ladder that led to the top. JJ rounded the corner behind him, firing a few shots in his direction. Hastings dropped down off the ladder and fired back. </p>
<p>After a few more shots JJ had emptied her gun. Frustrated, she tossed it on the ground and sighed with relief at the sight of Emily running up behind her. Emily pushed JJ behind her, firing a few shots of her own in Hastings’ direction. It only took a few more shots before Hastings emptied his own gun. He returned to climbing to the roof. Emily and JJ followed suit. </p>
<p>Emily made it to the top first. She attacked Hastings from behind. JJ was right on her heels, going for Hastings as soon as he knocked Emily down. As they fought they moved closer and closer to the edge of the roof. Emily stood just in time as Hastings and JJ rolled over the edge of the building. She managed to catch JJ’s arm as Hastings fell to his death.</p>
<p>“I got you,” Emily breathed, hanging on to JJ with every bit of strength she had. Simultaneously, the two looked over to see Hastings' lifeless body lying flat on the concrete beneath them. Emily was painfully aware of the reality she would be facing if she had been even a second longer. </p>
<p>JJ turned her head, eyes filled with fear locking on Emily’s. Emily pulled JJ back over the edge of the building and into her arms. She wasn’t sure how much longer JJ could stay on her feet, so she lowered them to the ground. JJ collapsed against Emily’s chest, trying to focus on slowing her heart rate. She had a grip on Emily like she was in the middle of the ocean and Emily was the only thing keeping her from drowning. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while as Emily rubbed comforting circles on JJ’s back. JJ’s head was spinning with the events of the last day or so. She wasn’t entirely sure how long she had been locked in that room, but she knew those hours would stay with her forever.</p>
<p>JJ lifted her head from where she had it tucked against Emily’s neck so she could look her in the eye. “You came for me,” her voice was barely above a whisper. “You came the whole way from London to rescue me.” Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the brunette agent in front of her.</p>
<p>“Did you ever doubt that I would?”</p>
<p>“No,” a few tears slipped out. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Emily’s. “I knew you would come. I just wasn’t sure I would make it to the time you found me.”</p>
<p>“But you did Jayje, you made it. You held on.”</p>
<p>“Because of you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I saw you,” she hadn’t planned on telling Emily about what she thought she saw, but she decided it was something she should know. “I was lying on the cold floor and I thought they had just shot Matt. I didn’t think I could keep going. I thought I had to give in, but if I did then they would have killed me.” She took a deep breath and continued, “I hallucinated you. You found me. You were right in front of me. I heard your voice and I felt your hand. It was so real.”</p>
<p>“JJ…” JJ shook her head and looked back at Emily.</p>
<p>“You kept me going Em. You’re the reason I didn’t give in. I knew you would find me. I didn’t know how long it would be, but I knew in my heart that you would.”</p>
<p>“Always, sweetheart. I will always be here,” she smiled down at the blonde. “Now, can we please get you down there and checked out by a medic?” JJ nodded. Emily stood, offering the younger agent a hand. JJ threw her arm over Emily’s shoulders. Emily wrapped one arm around JJ’s waist and her other hand held JJ’s that was hanging off her shoulder.</p>
<p>They made their way to the ground floor where the team stood waiting for them. JJ made her way around, giving each of her friends a hug. She then walked out to the ambulance where Matt was being tended to so she could thank him. Emily stood by, waiting for her so she could make sure JJ actually allowed one of the medics to look at her.</p>
<p>“You know I can take care of myself, right Em? I’m a big girl.”</p>
<p>“I know. But, I also know that you like to say you’re fine when you’re not. Besides, if you really think I’m going to leave your side right now, you’re crazy,” JJ smiled at her before turning to walk toward the medic waiting near the other ambulance.</p>
<p>The medic looked JJ over. She was very dehydrated, covered in bruises, and her burn mark needed immediate attention. He cleaned up her wound, but recommended a hospital visit for further care overall. Emily thanked him for his help however, JJ was not happy.</p>
<p>“Emily I do not need to go to the hospital. I’m fine!”</p>
<p>“If the medical professional says you need to go then you need to go! You spent over 24 hours hanging from your wrists. You’re going!” Emily put her hand on JJ’s arm and pulled her over to the SUVs. </p>
<p>It was a rather short ride to the hospital. JJ was taken back almost immediately, Emily never leaving her side. The doctor checked her shoulders, making sure nothing appeared to be torn. They hooked her up to an IV of fluids due to her level of dehydration. She didn’t have to stay long, just until she was able to get some fluids in her.</p>
<p>“See Jay, aren’t you glad we came now?” JJ glared at Emily.</p>
<p>“No,” she pouted. “I can drink water on my own. I don’t need this.”</p>
<p>“This hydrates you much faster. And besides, you’ve got the best company,” she grinned widely at her friend. Most of the time was spent with Emily telling stories about London to try to distract JJ from the thoughts she knew would creep up on her when it was silent. It wasn’t long before JJ was discharged. They walked out to the waiting room where Spencer and Morgan were waiting to ensure everything was fine with JJ before heading home.</p>
<p>Emily stood watching her friend carefully. JJ hadn’t spoken since they first arrived at the hospital. It had only been a few hours since she barely caught JJ from tumbling off of that building. Only a few hours since JJ’s constant torture ceased. Emily had a feeling where JJ’s head was, but she knew if she pushed she would just shut down.</p>
<p>After spending years working alongside the best profilers, JJ knew how to hide her feelings, how to convince everyone she was okay. Emily though? Emily was different. There wasn’t a single thing she could hide from her. She could feel Emily’s eyes on her as she stood beside her coworkers attempting to be present in the moment.</p>
<p>The last 48 hours have been a blur. She had spent the last few hours in the hospital, now she stood alongside her friends as they were deep in conversation. JJ though, she was deep inside her head, thoughts spiraling too fast for her to handle. JJ hadn’t been able to process anything that had happened. She wanted to go home, shower, and give in to the overwhelming exhaustion she felt.</p>
<p>“Well guys,” she started before she could talk herself into staying even longer, “I think I’m going to head home.” She stepped out into the chilly night air, checking her surroundings carefully before turning to walk towards the car.</p>
<p>“Jen!” She turned to see Emily step out of the door behind her. “Do you maybe want to come back to the hotel with me? I’m not sure alone is the best place to be right now,” she said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Em. I don’t want to intrude,” she looked down at her feet. She wanted nothing more than to be near Emily, the person who could always make her feel better, feel loved, feel safe. But, JJ never wanted to feel like a burden to her.</p>
<p>“You’re not intruding if I’m asking. Please Jay?” She took a step closer and JJ’s eyes met hers. She simply nodded and slipped her arm through Emily’s. They walked in a heavy silence to Emily’s vehicle. Emily opened the passenger’s side door for JJ to slide in before turning to climb in her side.</p>
<p>JJ sat quietly watching as Emily pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. She still felt like none of this was real, like she was still in that cold room in the middle of another hallucination. Before she could think twice she reached out and grabbed Emily’s hand that was resting on the center console. She needed that reassurance that this was real, that she was safe. She smiled softly to herself when Emily intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. </p>
<p>The drive to the hotel wasn’t long and Emily pulled into a space at the front of the building. JJ made her way around the car to meet Emily, immediately slipping her hand back into hers. They rode the elevator to the top floor and made their way down to Emily’s room. Emily opened the door and allowed JJ to slip past her. The room was undisturbed besides the suitcase Emily clearly threw across the room in a hurry.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to take a quick shower,” JJ whispered softly. Emily just nodded in response as JJ walked quickly into the bathroom. She didn’t want to let JJ out of her sight, but she thought feeling clean may help her feel a little better.</p>
<p>Emily made her way to her suitcase and pulled out two pairs of pajamas, being sure to pick out JJ’s favorite shirt of hers. Her brain had not quite caught up to the events of the day. Everything happened in a rush, but she vividly remembered almost losing JJ. Twice. Emily kept trying to remind herself that JJ was safe and alive. That was all that mattered. She changed as fast as she could, needing to see the blonde.</p>
<p>“Jayje?” She knocked gently on the bathroom door. “I brought you a change of clothes.” She waited for a response, but there wasn’t one. Her nerves escalated as the minutes passed. “JJ, are you alright? I’m gonna come in, okay?” </p>
<p>She pushed the door in and the scene in front of her broke her heart. JJ was sitting in the corner of the shower. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was staring blankly in front of her where the shower was still running. She seemed to not even notice Emily had entered the room.</p>
<p>“Jen?” She opened the door to the shower and knelt down slowly so she didn’t scare JJ. “JJ, it’s Emily. Can you look at me?” JJ didn’t move, her eyes were still fixed on the running water as her body trembled slightly. “Jennifer,” Emily said with a little more force hoping to break through, “look at me please.”</p>
<p>“Em-Emily,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper and still not meeting Emily’s eye.</p>
<p>“Yeah baby, it’s just me. You’re safe, okay? It’s only Emily. Please look at me,” slowly JJ turned her head, tired blue eyes meeting concerned brown ones. Emily could see the fear reflected in her eyes, a drastic difference from the light and joy usually seen. “Can I help you?” JJ looked nervously at Emily. “Please Jayje, nobody is going to hurt you now.” JJ nodded as Emily reached up to turn the water off. “Is touch okay or is that too much?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, just keep talking please. I need to know it’s you,” she whispered and Emily nodded in response. She helped JJ stand and her heart clenched when she saw the countless bruises covering JJ’s entire body. She wrapped one of the soft hotel towels around the blonde and helped her from the shower to sit on the toilet. Emily continued speaking softly to her. She kept reminding her where she was and who she was with.</p>
<p> JJ’s entire body was shaking as she tried to hold back tears. “I can do this by myself Em. It’s okay, really. You can go lay down” Emily crouched in front of JJ. She placed her hands on JJ’s legs, rubbing comforting circles on her thighs to try to give her something that would keep her in the present.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you Jen, just let me help you. It’s not a problem, I promise.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to burden you. I’m not weak, I can handle it,” she whispered, a few of the tears she was holding back slipped out.</p>
<p>“I know you’re not Jayje,” Emily cupped JJ’s face, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “You’ve been through hell, your body is tired. I’m here to help you. You are never a burden to me, okay?” JJ nodded. Emily began helping her to dry off, being careful around her wounds. She never stopped talking, always letting her know what was happening before she did it. She helped her slip the shirt over her head and then her pajama shorts on. Emily carefully brushed through JJ’s damp tangled hair.</p>
<p>Eventually, they made their way back into the room. Emily pulled back the covers and sat down against the headboard. JJ slipped into the opposite side.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Emily whispered, opening her arms for JJ. JJ slid over, throwing her legs over Emily’s before tucking her head under her chin. She could hear the brunette’s steady heartbeat where her head rested against the older woman’s chest. Emily ran her fingers through JJ’s hair and down her spine. JJ took her free hand in her own, sliding their fingers together and holding on tight. In that moment, JJ needed to have as much contact with Emily as she could. They sat like that for a while. Emily hummed softly to JJ as she held her tight.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to try to sleep?” the brunette asked softly after JJ yawned a third time. JJ nodded and moved away slightly so Emily could lay down. As soon as she did, JJ’s head found its place on her chest again. Their legs tangled together so their bodies were pushed flush against each other. Emily leaned down to press a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you, Jen. You’re the strongest person I know,” she felt JJ press a light kiss to her collarbone.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saving me,” she heard JJ murmur against her chest. “I love you.” JJ fell asleep quickly, Emily not too long after. They knew the road to recovery would be long, but at least they had each other to take that journey with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know your thoughts! thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>